Faith, Mistake, & Dream
by junmeanssi
Summary: Sehun hanya selalu menginginkan sang Ayah hadir untuknya, menyayanginya dalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh. an EXO fanfiction. Family!Au. KrisHo. little!Sehun.


_Junmeanssi proudly presents_

"_**I love you, Papa."**_

Casts : Kris/Suho, little!Sehun

"**Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower"**

-xoxo-

"_**Bisakah kau memahami perasaan Sehun, Kris? Berhenti menyalahkannya. Umurnya hanya 10 tahun!" **_

"_**10 tahun saja sudah cukup, aku muak melihatmu, bahkan anak kesayanganmu! Dia itu cacat! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana reaksi keluargaku saat melihatnya?"**_

"_**Apa keluargamu berjuang untuk membesarkan Sehun seorang diri? Walaupun dia cacat tapi dia tetap anakmu!"**_

"_**Anakku tidak cacat! Berhenti memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan anakku! Dia hanya anakmu! Menjijikkan!"**_

-xoxo-

_**Apa Ayah marah padaku?**_

Isyarat tangan dari Sehun terbaca oleh Suho. Suho bisa melihat mata Sehun yang sedikit sayu dan hidungnya yang memerah karena flu. Sehun terduduk di lantai beralaskan karpet di kamarnya yang lumayan besar, bersama Suho. Suho masih ingat ucapan Kris tadi pagi. Mengatakan Sehun cacat, mengatakan Sehun bukan anak kandungnya, tentu saja sangat menyayat hati Sehun. Sehun merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga Wu yang terkenal kaya dan perfeksionis. Sudah tentu keberadaan Sehun yang cacat seperti ini tidak diinginkan di keluarga besar Wu, namun hati Suho mengatakan lain. Suho tidak ingin melihat Sehun terus terusan diperlakukan tidak sepantasnya oleh anggota keluarga Kris.

Suho dan Kris sudah menikah dan memiliki Sehun sebagai anak pertama. Awalnya seluruh keluarga Wu sangat senang karena anak mereka yang pertama adalah anak lelaki. Namun setelah di diagnosa bahwa Sehun akan mengalami masalah saat dia tumbuh dewasa, Kris mulai frustasi. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada keluarganya. Namun setelah kelahiran Sehun, Suho berusaha untuk terbuka. Dia tidak ingin semua orang mengucilkan Sehun, dia justru ingin melihat Sehun diayomi seperti anak dan cucu pada umumnya. Tetapi keluarga Kris justru menentangnya dengan keras.

"_Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan cucu yang cacat seperti dia!"_

Sehun mungkin tidak bisa berbicara, namun dia masih bisa mendengar dan melihat jelas gerakan mulut dari sang Nenek yang begitu tidak suka padanya. Sehun kecil menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang diterima dari Ayahnya sendiri, Kris Wu. Dahi Sehun terbentur cukup keras ke dinding dan hal itu membuat dahinya berdarah dan pingsan. Beruntung Suho saat itu melihat Sehun yang tengah terbaring lemas dan bergegas membawanya ke rumah sakit. Suho merawat Sehun sendirian, tanpa Kris. Kris sendiri juga mulai menjaga jarak dengan Suho semenjak insiden itu. Dan anehnya Suho sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, dia lebih memilih mengurusi buah hatinya daripada mengurus suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti Kris.

Suho menunduk sejajar dengan Sehun, mengecup singkat kening kepala anaknya lembut. Lalu membalas isyarat tangan Sehun.

_**Ayah tidak membencimu, dia hanya stres.**_

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya seolah bertanya pada Suho. Dan benar saja, Sehun bertanya kembali.

_**Stres karenaku, iya kan?**_

Suho lalu memeluk erat badan putranya dengan erat, mengelus puncak kepala dan punggung Sehun dengan lembut. Menangis mungkin tidak akan membuat Kris kembali seperti dulu. Tidak akan membuat Kris menganggap Sehun sebagai anaknya. Tapi saat ini, dia ingin menangis dengan Sehun, dan berharap Kris berubah suatu saat nanti.

-xoxo-

Perlakuan yang diterima Suho di lingkup keluarga Wu juga kurang lebih sama seperti yang diterima Sehun. Di keluarga Wu, Suho hanya seorang pembantu yang hanya dibuat hilir mudik. Padahal status istri dari Kris Wu sama sekali tidak membuatnya disegani. Justru dia malah dikucilkan. Namun Suho sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa, dia justru melempar senyum pada setiap orang yang menghinanya. Suho tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada siapapun. Suho juga bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari masalah dengan orang lain. Setiap Suho akan marah, dia justru terbayang Sehun. Wajah Sehun yang polos dan manis, tengah menunggunya di pintu kamar. Sehun adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Suho bertahan di keluarga Wu.

Pekerjaan Suho sudah beres, bersama para maid yang untungnya menaruh simpati padanya, dia meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal demi menengok Sehun.

"Sebentar, Suho-ssi." Seorang Maid setengah berlari mengampiri Suho yang saat itu bersiap siap untuk pulang. Suho melempar senyumnya dan menjawab, "Ah, ya?"

Maid dengan tag name Kim Minseok itu menyodorkan beberapa bungkusan "Ini, bawakan ini untuk Sehun. Dia suka makanan manis kan?"

Suho terkejut "Tidak perlu repot repot, aku akan mengajaknya makan diluar hari ini, Minseok-ssi" ujar Suho.

"Sudah, bawa saja, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu dan Sehun."

"Te-terima kasih"

"Titip salam untuk Sehun ya."

Suho membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, selain itu, Minseok juga menyuruh seseorang yakni Maid dengan tag name Kim Jongdae untuk mengantarkannya ke villa yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman Wu.

Suho akhirnya kembali sebuah villa yang cukup besar ukurannya. Seperti biasa, suasana disana lengang, dan hanya ada beberapa maid yang membantunya untuk mengurusi Sehun. Kris dan keluarganya hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai aib, akhirnya mengasingkan Sehun ke sebuah villa besar yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Wu.

Suho bergegas menuju kamar Sehun, dan tersenyum mendapati Sehun yang tengah asik menggambar dengan pensil warna favoritnya. Sehun menengadah ke hadapan Suho lalu tersenyum, seolah sadar dengan kehadiran Suho yang mungkin sudah terbiasa dikenali Sehun. Suho lalu meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawanya dari Minseok. Terlihat Sehun sangat gembira melihat berbagai macam kue dan juga permen ada di hadapannya. Tangannya langsung mencomot berbagai macam kue, dan hal itu membuat Suho tertawa. Mulut Sehun belepotan oleh remah kue dan krim, wajahnya yang tersenyum sangat bahagia, menjadi hal yang sangat disukai Suho. Suho selalu berharap putra kecilnya bahagia dan terus tersenyum manis seperti ini.

Setelah kenyang dengan beberapa kue yang dicomotnya habis, Sehun lalu kembali menggambar. Gambar yang dibuatnya kali ini adalah gambar tiga orang yang saling bergandengan tangan dengan hiasan matahari dan beberapa awan diatasnya. Lalu di bagian bawah ada warna hijau yang ternyata rumput dan gambar beberapa bunga kecil. Gambar khas anak usia 10 tahun yang sangat lucu.

Sehun merentangkan hasil gambarnya di hadapan Suho dan tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang apik.

**Ayah, Sehun, dan Ibu.**

Itulah judul gambar Sehun, dan tak lama kemudian Sehun berbicara dengan isyarat tangannya.

_**Aku membuatkannya untuk Ayah. **_

Suho terkesiap membaca isyarat tangan putranya.

_**Agar Ayah tidak membenciku lagi.**_

Batin Suho mencelos.

_**Aku sangat menyayangi Ayah.**_

-xoxo-

"Dengar Kris, ini perintah dari semua keluarga."

"_Nainai_, aku-"

"Aku tahu kau juga jengah melihat Sehun dan Suho. Jadi, aku bersama anggota keluarga besar yang lain menginginkan kau menceraikan dia. Sebagai gantinya, kau akan menikah dengan Yixing, salah satu kolega dari keluarga Zhang."

Kris tidak menampik kalau dia mengenal Yixing, bisa dibilang Yixing adalah orang pertama yang disukai Kris, namun Suho saat itu lebih mengisi pikirannya dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Suho. Keluarga Kris yang awalnya tidak setuju Kris menikah dengan Suho, mau tidak mau menyetujuinya. Namun dengan syarat, Suho harus memberikan anak pertama di keluarga Wu,

Setelah 2 tahun menikah, Suho dan Kris mempunyai anak pertama. Namun tidak seperti dalam bayangan Kris yang mengingkan putranya menjadi penerus keluarga Wu, justru kenyataan tidak mengenakkan yang dihadapi Kris. Putranya cacat, dan semua keluarganya menjadi antipati pada Kris. Kris yang stres pada akhirnya menyiksa Sehun. Kris yang pada akhirnya mulai sering bertengkar dengan Suho, wakalupun masalahnya sangat sepele.

"Dan setelah kau menceraikan dia, pernikahanmu dengan Yixing akan kami percepat. Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada melihatmu berwajah masam saat kembali dari villa yang tidak menyenangkan itu?" tawar Nenek Kris dengan kipas yang terentang di tangan kirinya.

Kris terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

-xoxo-

Kris melenggang masuk villa dan membuka sedikit pintu kamar yang ditempati Sehun dan Suho, lalu mendapati Sehun yang asyik dengan pensil warna dan buku gambarnya sementara Suho yang tengah asyik bercanda dengan Sehun. Kris melihat Sehun yang wajahnya sangat gembira, senyumnya yang lebar, persis seperti dirinya.

Lalu Kris melihat lagi Sehun yang merentangkan kertas gambar buatannya di hadapan Suho. Suho pun terkekeh geli dan mengusap pelan rambut Sehun, dan Sehun berbicara kembali lewat isyarat tangan pada Suho.

Tangan Kris mengendur dari kenop pintu setelah tahu arti dari isyarat tangan Sehun. Seolah melemas dan pandangannya hanya bisa melihat Sehun.

"_**Aku sangat menyayangi Ayah"**_

**tbc**


End file.
